1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro connector assembly for link with a remote micro coaxial cable, and particularity to a micro connector assembly for electrical and mechanical contact with an external mating connector.
2. The Prior Art
In a conventional micro connector as introduced in U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,369 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 09-055243, a plurality of conductive cores 21 through 26 of a flat cable 17 are respectively fitted into several notches 31 through 36 defined inside a main body 10 of the connector 1. An elongated contact bar 18 composed of an insulating material is then placed inside a groove 28 of the main body 10 defined perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of each notch 31 thereby locating above the conductive cores 21 through 26 in perpendicular relationship. Eventually, an insulative cover 19 is restrainedly attached above the main body 10 to press down the conductive cores 21 through 26 via the contact bar 18. Thus, the conductive cores 21 through 26 each relatively deflects down a spring contact arm 14a of one of the contacts 14 in a main body 10 of the connector 1 thereby establishing electrical connection between the cable 17 and the contacts 14. Another conventional design on the micro connector like Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 10-321314 and 10-255921 introduces that a cable holder of the connector defines a row of U-shaped grooves at a front end for reception of the corresponding conductive cores of the coaxial cable therein. When the grooves of the cable holder are respectively fitted and inserted between a tuning fork type tips of the corresponding contact, the upper and lower side tips of the contacts are brought to press down the conductive cores on one side/reversed sides of the U-shaped grooves.
However, the mentioned-above micro connectors all lack an efficient conductive shield at the outmost thereof to establish a grounding protection from an undesired external EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) or ESD (Electrostatic Discharge). It may be reasonable that the separated assembly of the housing with the cable or the cable holder increase complicate the design on an additional shield means, especially in grounding with the cable. A complicated shield means further deepen the difficulty of installing the entire micro connector.
In the present invention, a row of spring fingers formed adjacent to an edge of the shield are designated to ground with a ground bar jointed a grounding segment of each cable (The detail will be described later). In view of the prior art relevant to the spring fingers, an U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,608 discloses a row of spring 28 formed on an edge of a clamping bar 22 for applying evenly distributed clamping pressure along a flat cable and LCD to establish a pressure connection therebetween. It is understood that the springs 28 of the clamping bar 22 received within a housing 2 are not able to provide any electrical access between the flat cable and LCD, even a grounding protection. The transmission of the signal relies on the direct and firm engagement between the cable and LCD under the clamping pressure of the springs 28.